


Coming Out

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus arrange a holiday in order to have some time with their families, safe from arguments and safe for explanations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a gift for bullet2 on LJ and was originally posted in their stocking.

“Do you really think this is the best way to do this?”

Scorpius stroked his fingers through Al’s hair. “I think they’re less likely to put up a fuss when neither of them has the home ground,” he murmured. “They’re relaxed. At ease. And neither of our fathers has killed the other yet.”

“Which might be a miracle.” Albus frowned, not able to relax himself. “But when they turn their attention to us—”

“Al.” Scorpius spoke firmly, shifting to stretch over Albus, kissing him. “It’ll be fine.”

“But when they—”

Scorpius kissed him silent. “Hush. I promise, it’ll be _fine_.”

#

Dinner was pleasant, the Malfoy and Potter families all perfectly polite, and perhaps even convivial. They had had time over the years to become accustomed to each others’ company, as the boys had been best mates since they were eleven.

As time went on, Albus relaxed slowly, not even flinching when Scorpius’ fingers found his under the table.

How hard could it be? It was just a few simple words. Not much at all. But every time he thought he might see an opening, his teeth clenched and nothing came out.

“I’ll be back.” Al left, Scorpius not far behind.

#

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Albus leaned against the edge of the sink. “My stomach’s in knots.”

Scorpius rubbed his back lightly. “They aren’t going to disown us. C’mere. Let me relax you.”

Albus tried to resist, but he didn’t actually want to. He fell into the kiss, letting himself drown in the taste of his boyfriend, forgetting the stress of the evening.

“Scorpius?”

“Albus Severus!”

Al choked, pushing away, not able to move as Scorpius held him. “We’re fucked,” he murmured, afraid to turn around. “How pissed off do they look?”

“Were you planning to tell us?”

#

Al stood with his back to Scorpius, the two of them wrapped comfortably together as they faced their parents. The boys offered weak smiles. Of them all, only Ginny looked angry.

She stood, hands on her hips, reminding Al of Molly. “Albus Severus,” she snapped. “Whyever did you conceal something like this from us? Did you think we’d stop loving you? Merlin’s sake, I hope you don’t think that. Now do the right thing, and handle this properly.”

Al flushed. “Mum, Dad, I’m gay. Scor and I are dating.”

“A year now,” Scorpius added. “Should I expect to be disinherited?”

#

Later, Harry and Draco sat in the library, sharing drinks, while their wives had gone off to discuss _things_.

Harry raised his glass. “Seems we’re going to be in-laws,” he said.

“Not everyone marries their school sweetheart.” Draco arched one eyebrow.

“Potters do,” Harry countered. “Successfully.”

They both drank as Draco conceded the point with a silent nod.

A moment later, Harry spoke again. “You’ve accepted it, then?”

“I knew it long before he told me, Potter. He’s still my son, still my heir.” Draco’s lips pursed. “Still a Malfoy.”

Outside, Scorpius smiled. He’d hoped his dad would come around.


End file.
